


A Much Awaited Happiness

by Caedes12



Series: From Ashes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedes12/pseuds/Caedes12
Summary: Draco can't hold back any longer





	A Much Awaited Happiness

Draco was so excited he thought he was going to split in two. He couldn’t wait to see Harry’s face. There had been a lot of disappointment over the past year, but it was _finally_ going to happen.

Their surrogate was pregnant.

It had taken a long time, which tended to happen because of their circumstance. It was a magical process that took their two DNAs, combining them while magically creating an egg, and then injected fertilized eggs into a womb to grow. It was a temperamental process that was on the cutting edge. Draco had gotten them onto the list to get the procedure faster due to the many connections he had at St. Mungo’s. And since more than a few people owed him a favor, he called them all in. Of course it helped that his partner was Harry Potter. Picking a surrogate was a horribly long process as well. Each one had to be screened. The agency they worked with helped, but when it leaked to the Prophet that the Potters were looking for a surrogate, a lot of women signed up with only the hope of meeting Harry and Draco. The screening process took even longer than usual. She took a long time to find, but ended up being worth the wait. 

And now the proof was in front of him, she was pregnant. Draco also decided not to tell Harry until their surrogate, Jennifer, had come in for her twelve-week appointment. There had been several ups, downs and failed pregnancy attempts. Draco kept most of it to himself so Harry didn’t get dragged through the ringer as well. Draco only knew as much as he did because he was in the Healing community.

But now Jennifer was pregnant with twins. 

Draco was shaking as he held the picture of the ultrasound.

“You have to tell him now!” Jennifer said with a laugh.

“I’m going to.” Draco nodded fervently, “Holy shit.” He pushed back his hair, staring at moving picture. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to shout with joy or throw up.

“You knew it was a possibility given the circumstance—most end up with twins.” Healer Mathews told him.

“I know.” Draco nodded, his voice sounded far away even to him, “I just—holy shit.” He said again.

“Congratulations Dad.” Mathews punched his shoulder.

“I—Harry’s going to be Dad.” Draco said.

“You’re Mum?” Mathews raised an eyebrow.

“No—Papa.” Draco brushed his finger over the picture.

“Draco, go tell your husband.” Jennifer said, “I’ll take care of these two.” She rubbed her still flat stomach.

Draco let out a sort of crazy laugh, he kissed Jennifer’s forehead, “Thank you.” And ran out. He took the steps to the bottom floor of St. Mungo’s because it was faster than the elevator. He nearly tripped several times in his haste to get to the bottom floor. 

“Healer Potter!” Someone yelled for him as he sprinted for the floo.

“I’m not here!” Draco yelled back, grabbing some floo powder and announcing the Ministry of Magic.

His heart was pounding and his stomach felt like he was going to throw up he was so excited. It was like he was floating six inches off the ground as he walked as quickly as possible to the ministry elevators, smashing the button multiple times in a vain attempt for it to arrive faster.

“Healer Potter.” Some top official nodded to him as he barreled into the elevator. He nodded back, pressing the floor for aurors. Three years of having the last name of Potter and Draco was _just_ starting to get used to it.

Draco rarely came into the ministry because of everything that had happened to him. He only did it when Harry was working on a case and never came home, so Draco would bring him food. He found the best approach to making Harry take care of himself during a rough investigation was to guilt trip him into doing it.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out onto the auror floor. He made his way to Harry’s office, only to find it empty.

“Excuse me? Do you know where Harry is?” Draco asked the next person that walked by.

“Auror Potter is in the training room.” The auror answered, she was someone Draco didn’t recognize. He thanked her and ran down towards the training room. He could hear shouting as he pushed through the door quietly, trying not to make a big entrance.

Harry was up on the main stage, with his shirt off. He was instructing the room on better hand-to-hand combat. Merlin he was gorgeous. His body gleaned with sweat as he moved, shouting as he attacked. Draco couldn’t help the smirk to himself as he watched. Harry's tattoos glistened with sweat, and made his husband look fierce. There was a new tattoo on his right arm of a werewolf and a black dog. Most people called him crazy for getting The Grim tattooed on his arm, but it only made Harry laugh. Harry took the person he was fighting to the ground, did some sort of grappling move and grabbed a wand on the ground.

There was the start of grey hair by his ears that made Draco want to melt into a puddle. He caught Harry pulling at it self-consciously one time, and Draco assured him in a very physical way that he was _obsessed_ with the grey hair. He secretly hoped Harry would go grey all over, like the muggle actor George Clooney. Potter liked him best in Ocean’s Eleven, but Draco loved O Brother, Where Art Thou? Harry knew of his obsession for George Clooney, but Draco didn’t think he had made the connection of grey hair yet.

“Always keep the goal in mind.” Harry looked out at his trainees. It was a small group of older aurors that Harry worked with all the time. Sometimes he helped out the new class of aurors, but this must have been to help current aurors stay in shape and aware, “You want to get to your wand. The goal is to _end_ the fight.” He emphasized, and Draco noticed the not so subtle glare at one of his officers. Harry motioned for the man he was fighting to stand back up.

“Merlin Harry. Can’t a man get a break?” The auror asked, rubbing his jaw, “You hit hard.” Harry had a bit of a reputation, of course. He almost never lost in duels. There had only been a handful of times over the years, and two of them had been Kingsley. Harry fought dirty, which Draco was irrationally proud of. Harry only smirked at his partner.

“I hit you hard so you know how to deal with it—and I wouldn’t hit you at all if you blocked me.”

“Blocking you _hurts_.” The auror complained with a laugh, rubbing his arms a bit and then shaking them out, “All right. Let’s do this.”

“New studies have shown to have your magic—Draco?” Harry had looked out past the group of trainees and saw Draco creeping in the back, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Draco nodded.

“Pair up and practice grappling with a wand ten feet away. Make sure you try and get it before your partner.” Harry announced, jumping off the stage onto the padded floor. He jogged his way over, “You never come here, what’s up? What’s wrong?” Harry looked concerned, his green eyes piercing into Draco’s soul.

Draco suddenly couldn’t find the words, so he thrust the picture at Harry.

Harry furrowed his brow, “What—what am I looking at?” His voice sounded hopeful, but also like he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“Jennifer’s pregnant.” Draco confirmed.

Harry whooped excitedly before tackling Draco to the ground. He was glad the floor was padded as he fell backwards. Harry’s lips covered his in an instant, and Draco laughed into the kiss.

“You’re serious?” Harry asked, pulling back. He looked like a small child at Christmas he was so excited. His green eyes were sparkling, looking down at Draco. 

“Yes. ” Draco nodded.

Harry laughed, like he couldn’t quite believe it before kissing him again, “What am I looking at?” He asked, showing Draco the picture. Harry propped himself up on one elbow so he could hold the picture in front of Draco.

“That is one baby.” Draco pointed at a grey blob, “And the second.”

“Two?” Harry whispered the word like it was sacred.

“Two.” Draco confirmed. Harry kissed him again, then all over his face like a puppy.

“Holy shit.” Harry said, shaking his head and looking at the picture, “Can we tell people?”

“Yes.” Draco said.

Harry turned to the group of aurors who were all pretending to be grappling. Potter held up the picture victoriously, “I’m going to be a Dad!”

The shouts were loud and joyous, and Draco couldn’t help but laugh through his giddy excitement.

“I fucking love you.” Harry kissed him again. Draco smiled into the kiss and pulled him close.

Eventually Harry pulled off of him, dragging Draco up with him. Someone must have grabbed champagne and glasses from somewhere, because a cork popped and everyone shouted again.

“This doesn’t leave here until we can tell everyone family—got it?” Draco said, accepting a glass.

“Yes sir.” An auror said with a smile, handing Harry a glass. Draco knew it would be followed. All of the aurors respected Harry too much to say anything. 

“To the new little Potter!” One auror cheered, and everyone yelled loudly as they raised their glasses. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, squeezing it tight as they clinked their glasses with everyone.

“Two Potters!” Draco said loudly, staring at Harry, who was laughing in disbelief.


End file.
